Style Shower
by youshouldbefollowing
Summary: Stan and Kyle mess around in the mud. And then in the shower


Me and Stan; two peas in a pod. We're covered in mud head to toe and it's pouring outside. My parents took Ike to this kid place and they won't be back until Tuesday, I can do what ever the hell I want. What ever the hell I want. And what am I doing? Playing in the mud, with my best friend, like we used to when we were younger. But, who cares?

"Kyle", Stan laughs as he wipes mud from his face, "That was awesome!" "I know, right?", I exclaim, taking off my shoes. "So, what do you wanna do now?" "Wanna take a shower? I kinda wanna get this stuff off before it starts to get crusty." He wipes more mud off of his face. "What, you mean, like, together?", I ask. "Yeah, man. It's not like you don't have anything I don't got", He laughs and takes off his shirt. "Dude! That's so gross!", I yell, walking up the stares.

He followed me up the stairs, still laughing. "Come on, we used to do it all the time in fourth grade." Spinning around, holding on the railing of the stairs, I yell, "_Dude!_", my face becoming hot at the memory. "Man, are you blushing?", He laughs even harder, almost falling down the two stairs he's gone up. "N-No!" I cover my face and look back at the stair case. "Shut the fuck up, dude." I hurry up the stairs and to my room. Stan comes after me, still laughing. " Aww, come on, Kylie-Wiley~" I'm standing out side my bedroom door. "Don't call me that! It sounds like a nickname some chick would give to their BF!" He comes to the top of the stairs and shoots me a confused look. "What? Did you just say 'BF'?" Stan holds the railing, staring at me. "Yeah, so what?" He gives me another look before bursting into laughter again, literally sounding like this, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" He hunches over, holding his gut, gasping for air as he laughs. What's so funny about it, anyway? I furrow my eyebrows and scrunch up my nose, like I always do when I'm angry with Stan. "Why are you laughing so much? Everyone says it!" I'm about ready to slam my door. "'Cause, you _don't_!" He gasps, still laughing. "You know what, screw you, Stan!" I slam the door, not caring that I still need to take a shower. His laughter stops suddenly and I hear a knock on my door, with Stan's voice muffled, saying, "Aw, come on Kyle. You know I was just kidding, right?" I sit on my bed and pout. " What ever, asshat!" It was silent for a moment then his voice comes from the door, again. "Can we still take a shower, together?" It sounds almost like a plead. I rolls my eyes, but I know he can't see.

"Why do you want to take a shower with me so badly?"

"'Cause, I have a surprise for you.", he says. I can almost hear the smirk on his face. "What is it? Your dick?" He pauses for a minute and then softly says, "Maybe…" "_Dude!_", I yell at the door. "Ha ha! Man, I'm just kidding." He starts laughing again. I sit for a moment, then finally, I scoff, "Fine!" I hop off of my bed, walking toward the door and opened the door. I stand in front of Stan, who was sitting on the floor, and kick his knee. "Hurry up and get to the bathroom, dork." He stands up and looks me in the eye before turning around and heads for the bathroom. The door creaks slightly as he opens up to the bathroom. I follow what he does and walk into the bathroom as well, stepping to the sink and mirror. I don't look so good. I'm covered in mud and it's tangling into my hair. I groan as I try to pull some of it out. Suddenly, I hear a click. The bathroom door! I spin around quickly to see that Stan has locked the bathroom door. "Stan! Why'd you lock the door?", I ask, some-what in shock. "So no one comes in." He starts to take off his pants. I look away, felling my face become hot. "No one's here, you douche bag.", grabbing my shirt at the end, I slip it up and over my head. "Oh, yeah", he says. As if he didn't know. I roll my eyes. "Just start the water, already." "Gotcha." I hear his steps against the tile floor and then the 'shhhhhhhhh' of the water from the shower head.

I turn around and Stan's already naked. "_Shit!_" I whisper to my self as I whip back around. My whole body becomes hot as I think to my self, _Shit! Shit! I saw his junk! Now I'm a perv! I'm such a perrrrrrrrv!_

Then I hear Stan's voice from the shower. "Hey, you getting in?" "Uh, yeah. Just a sec." I struggle to get my clothes off so I can quickly and get in the shower. Well, he is right. We are both boys and we both have the same…parts. I slip my boxers off and walk to the shower door, holding my vitals so Stan doesn't see. The hot water showers off me suddenly and sends a jolt of warmth down my spine, but I get used to it. Stan turns around and looks at me with an awkward expression on his face. "Uh. Why are you holding you're crotch like that?" He reaches for my hands and pulls them away. "What? You wanna see my junk or something?" I pull my hands back to my dick and turn around. He presses up against my back and wraps his hands around my shoulders, reaching for my hands again. "Come on. Let me see your dick." "Dude! That's so gross! Why would you want to-" I stop, felling something suddenly press against my back. I cringe. "D-Dude…Do you have a…boner?" He doesn't respond. He moves my hands away from my member and suddenly grabs it, moving his hand back and forth. I can feel his smirk as he presses his cheek to mine. "St-Stan. Cut it out…", I say. My eye squint on their own, becoming blurry. What the hell is he doing?

"I love you, Kyle." He pumps his hand faster, harder. The sensation of it is so…weird. I start to shake as my body becomes overwhelmed. This is the first time someone has ever done something like this to me. "Wh-what? When did you…start liking me…" I cringe as my leg bend on there own. "Since fifth grade," He just puts out there. His mouth slides to my neck, sucking and licking it. "D-Dude. I'm not gay", I say, trying to hold back a moan. That's a lie, I've liked Stan for a while now, but this was going way too fast. I didn't even know he liked guys, too, let alone me. "I know you've had some sort of feeling for me, Kyle. Don't lie." he whispered in my ear. _How does he know? I haven't shown or told anyone my feelings for Stan._ I think to myself as member gets hard. I finally let out a soft moan. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "See. I knew it. Your enjoying this just as much as I am." he said, devilishly.

"T-This is going t-too fast, Stan." I murmured as he finally let his lips up off my neck.

"Well we are already here. What do you want me to do?" He said, slowing his hand down. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to do this.

Me being me, I rolled with it and asked "Where do you want this to go?"

I felt the smirk on his face come back and he started stroking faster and harder than before. I let out another moan, louder, much louder than I had tried to hold back earlier. I tilt my head back and rest it on his shoulder as he whispers, "I was thinking maybe this would end with me fucking you up the ass a little."

The way he said those word. It made me want him more than ever. At that moment, I didn't care if I said this was going to fast. I didn't care if I had made it very clear before that I didn't want this to move to fast. I wanted him to do what ever he wanted to me.

I let out another moan and yell, "I love you, Stan!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" He yells back. He pushes me to the other side of the shower, attacking my lips aggressively with his. He slides his tongue into my mouth as I grasp around the back of his neck, trying to get closer. Stan moves one of my legs up around his waist. Shortly after, he moves the other one up so I was pressed between the cold tile of the shower and Stan's hot chest. Suddenly, I feel Stan's dick push itself into me. I let out a deep, throaty moan, trying to stay connected to his mouth so I can taste his sweet tongue.

I never would have expected this to happen, but I guess everything happens for a reason. If I didn't agree to getting into the shower with him, this never would have happened. Then again, that's probably what I wanted but now that its happening, I'm glad I did agree.

Stan moves back a little, taking just my legs with him, our mouths still locked on each other. Neither one of us wanted to let go. He pulls out just slightly and shoves back in, pulling out more each time. After a wile of this, he starts speeding up. I moan softly. I slowly get louder as he speeds up. Finally, he responds and moans back as loud as I do. Reluctantly, he pulls his mouth off mine to get a breath and let out a more throaty moan.

I clutch at his upper back and say, "H-Harder"

Stan adjusts his stance once more and does as I please moaning softly in my ear. I moan in response.

"K-Kyle! I'm coming!" Stan almost yells at me

I let out yet another throaty moan and yell "Me to, dude!" I come first and Stan immediately after. I melt in his arms and he slowly moves down, taking me with him. With him sitting almost directly under the shower and me sitting in top of him, we catch out breath, clutching to each other like our lives depended on it.

After a couple minutes, Stan mutters, "Man. That was awesome. You are better than I imagined." He takes a couple more breaths and finished out with, "I love you, Kyle."

I answer back, "I love you, Stan. I also loved your surprise."

He laughs a little bit and says, "I'm glad you did but, we should really get cleaned up." He picks a piece of mud out from my hair.

After we got washed off and helped each other get dressed, we crossed the hall to my room, Stan helping me even stand straight. Once in my room, he gently tosses me onto my bed so I'm on my back. Stan then moves himself onto my bed as well so he's positioned in between my legs. He kisses me passionately, lovingly, softly on the lips. I push him over to my side and flip myself on top of him. As soon as I get on top, I move my tongue in so I can taste his sweet tongue again. After a couple of minutes of this, I pull away and rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Stan puts one arm on my back and the other messes with my almost straight, wet hair.

We whisper one more "I love you" to each other before falling asleep in each others arms, peacefully.

I've never slept as good as I had when I was there with Stan. I had never felt so in place or happy than I was right there. I knew, this was ment to be.


End file.
